The present invention relates to a horseshoe that improves the traction of a horse, particularly in icy or snowy conditions.
As is known in the art, a conventional horseshoe is made of a metallic material which is attached to the bottom surface of the horse""s hoof by a plurality of nails. The horseshoe has a hoof engaging surface that is relatively flat. On its other side, the horseshoe has a ground engaging surface that is of a generally convex configuration. Over the years, some horseshoe constructions have been proposed for improving the traction of the horse on slippery surfaces, more particularly surfaces such as packed snow or ice. The most conventional and widely used so far is the horseshoe provided with about four sharp spikes. These four spikes are rather large and extend substantially beyond the ground engaging surface of the horseshoe. However, this type of horseshoe does not provide a suitable grip, especially when the horse is running. Injuries to muscles, nerves or tendons are often caused by falls that may in turn be caused by the use of improper horseshoes. Also, if the horse does not feel safe because it may slip, due to the use of improper horseshoes for example, it is not capable of working or running with a maximum force. This may be an important factor during a race for example.
Known in the art, there are the following U.S. patent documents which disclose different types of horseshoes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,046 (CHOPLIN); 4,878,541 (PEDERSEN); 4,889,188 (ANDERSON); 5,158,143 (CAMPBELL); 5,172,766 (ADKINS); 5,205,362 (NOFFSINGER); and U.S. Design Pat. No. 367,739 (FOX et al.). However, these documents disclose horseshoes that are relatively complicated to manufacture, require several components and/or do not properly solve all the problems identified above in a simple manner.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a horseshoe with improved gripping capabilities, and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a horseshoe having a better gripping capability that the ones known in the art and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for making spikes in a horseshoe to improve its gripping capability and which is relatively inexpensive to make.
According to the present invention, there is provided a horseshoe comprising:
a hoof engaging surface; and
a ground engaging surface having first and second series of substantially parallel V-shaped grooves on at least one portion of the ground engaging surface, the first series of substantially parallel V-shaped grooves defining a first series of axes, the second series of substantially parallel V-shaped grooves defining a second series of axes intersecting the first series of axes at an angle, thereby defining a plurality of pyramid-like spikes on said at least one portion of the ground engaging surface.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for making a plurality of spikes in a horseshoe having a hoof engaging surface and a ground engaging surface, the method comprising the steps of:
i) machining a first series of substantially parallel V-shaped grooves on at least one portion of the ground engaging surface, the first series of substantially parallel V-shaped grooves defining a first series of axes; and
ii) machining a second series of substantially parallel V-shaped grooves on said at least one portion of the ground engaging surface, the second series of substantially parallel V-shaped grooves defining a second series of axes intersecting the first series of axes at an angle, thereby defining a plurality of pyramid-like spikes on said at least one portion of the ground engaging surface.
Preferably, the horseshoe comprises about 9 to 36 small pyramid-like spikes per square inch and may be provided with an average of 100 to 150 small pyramid-like spikes on the entire or most of the ground engaging surface.
Preferably, the pyramid-like spikes are provided only on selected portions of the horseshoe, with other selected portions of the horseshoe being provided with a single series of parallel V-shaped grooves and/or with other selected portions of the horseshoe being provided with no grooves at all.
The invention as well as its numerous advantages will be better understood by reading of the following non-restrictive description of preferred embodiments made in reference to the appending drawings.